Nouveau Professeur Nouveaux Problèmes
by Titisweetii
Summary: Un nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard, mais pourquoi celui-ci semble t-il si interessé par Harry? Et pourquoi Harry à l'impression de le connaître. Léger Slash   devinez lequel ...
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Titisweetii

**Titre: **Nouveau Professeur, Nouveaux Problèmes

**Disclaimer: **Il n'y a que l'intrigue qui m'appartient, tout le reste est à notre auteure préferée JK Rowling.

**Résumé: Un nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard, mais pourquoi celui-ci semble t-il si interessé par Harry? Et pourquoi Harry à l'impression de le connaître. **

**Annonce: **Bonjour tout le monde, voici une nouvelle histoire. En ce qui concerne la mention Slash, je vous laisse ( pour le moment ) deviner le couple que ce sera, sachez quand même que c'est un couple très connu et très apprécié. Voilà Bonne lecture !

Prologue:

Son plan était parfait, il avait tout prévu. Dumbledore s'était absenté du château pour quelques temps et avec l'aide de Rogue, son puissant sort de confusion marchait à merveille. Ca lui avait pris du temps, mais il avait enfin réussi à infiltrer Poudlard. Voldemort allait enfin prendre sa revanche sur celui qui avait gâcher son pour lui, le prix à payer était qu'il devait être professeur...et là, ce n'était pas gagné car Voldy n'aimait pas forcément les enfants et encore moins ceux de moldus et les Sang-de-bourbe.

Bon, évidemment, il avait la matière de défense contre les forces du mal, ça aurait pu être pire comme...devenir concierge! Brrr, sa rencontre avec Rusard lui avait laissé un froid dans le mais, comment peut-on avoir si peu de dents? Mais il trouvait que cette matière n'enseignait pas très bien les " vrais " dangers de la vie réelle, aussi il comptait bien y remédier.

Autre chose encore, il avait du laisser sa somptueuse robe noir, qui flottait allègrement dans le vent, contre une robe de sorcier tout à fait ordinaire, qui soit dit en passant lui enlevait QUASIMENT toute sa beauté et sa prestance naturelle...quasiment...il était quand même le grand Lord hein.

Par la suite, il avait fait la rencontre du corps enseignant: cette vieille MacGonagal toujours aussi rigide et...vieille. Ce bon professeur Flitwick toujours aussi petit, de toute façon c'est pas comme si ça pouvait changer, hein? Hagrid le semi-géant qui était professeur de...quoi déjà? Ha oui, soin aux créatures magiques, c'est ça. Et d'autre professeurs tels que Madame Bibine et bien sûr Severus Rogue, son espion atittré ( qui ne l'était pas tant que ça enfait mais chut), qui faisait les potions et qui pourrissait déjà la vie de Potter.

Il se rendit de bon matin dans sa salle de cour. Cela tombait bien pour lui, car justement pour les deux premières heures de ce beau début de semaine, il avait les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Il comptait bien s'amuser un peu...

oOo

Harry émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il posa un regard endormi sur son dortoir, qui était presque vide. Dean, Seamus et Neville devait déjà être descendu. Par contre, il restait évidemment Ron, qui dormait toujours. D'ailleurs quelle heure était-il? Harry se leva d'un bon en remarquant l'heure tardive.

"-Ron, Ron, depêche-toi, nous sommes en retard, on a cour dans 15 minutes.

-Gnnuunnmmh...

-Ron! lève-toi! Cria plus fort Harry, on est en retard!"

Après avoir réussi à réveiller son meilleur ami, Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent de faire une toilette rapide et de s'habiller. Au grand désespoir de Ron, ils durent sécher le petit déjeuner et courir dans les couloirs qui menait jusqu'à la salle de DCFM. Ils arrivèrent à bout de souffle, devant la salle et retrouvèrent Dean, Seamus, Neville et Hermione.

-Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas réveiller? Bande de traîtres, balança Ron de mauvaise humeur.

-Il me semble que vous soyez assez grand pour vous lever tout seul, non? reprocha Hermione

-Mais Hermione, à cause de ça on a raté le petit déjeuner, le Petit Déjeuner!

Elle poussa un profond soupir devant le désespoir de Ron qui avait simplement manqué le premier repas de la journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, arrivèrent les fières Serpentards, qui se comptaient au nombre de 5, c'est-à-dire: Drago Malefoy, beau et fière, Crabbe, gros et gras, Goyle, bête et gros, Blaise, charmeur et intelligent, et Pansy,...Bulldog.

Draco Malefoy s'approcha avec un sourire hautain, accompagné de sa petite troupe. Il était plus beau que jamais et haïssait toujours autant les oui, y a des choses qui ne changent pas dans la vie et celle-là n'était pas prête de le faire, du moins pas plus que la tête de Pansy. Il s'était levé tôt ce matin pour échapper aux deux abrutis et à l'autre, il aimait seulement la compagnie de son cher Blaise, son ami de toujours.

"-Alors Saint Potty, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas découvert l'existence de la brosse?

-La ferme Malefoy, moi je ne m'aplatit pas la tête avec du gel."

Dean, Seamus et Ron vinrent se placer près de Harry pour le soutenir, alors que Crabe, Goyle et Pansy faisait du même du côté de Malefoy. Chacun se lançait des regards noir sensés foudroyer leur adversaire. _Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça, ils ne sont pas capable de se comporter correctement pour une fois?_ soupira intérieurement Hermione. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se poser d'autres questions existentielles sur la relation Serpentard/Gryffondor, la porte s'ouvrit. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir que ce n'était pas leur professeur habituel, mais un autre! Et quelle ne fut pas doublement leur surprise de découvrir Rogue dans la salle ( à la grande détresse de Harry d'ailleurs ). Ils entrèrent donc en silence, stupéfaits de voir ainsi deux professeurs dont un leur était inconnu. C'est alors que Rogue prit la parole:

"-Etant donné le "malencontreux" accident qu'à eu votre cher professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, et que je suis, jusqu'au retour de Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard, je me suis permis de choisir votre professeur remplaçant."

Voldemort resta de marbre, regardant scrupuleusement tous ses élèves en s'attardant particulièrement sur Harry, avec une lueure meurtrière dans les yeux, qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

"-Maintenant je vous laisse gérer tout seul. Ha et n'hésitez pas à punir les élèves qui ne font pas correctement leur travail, ou bavardent inutilement,ou qui pensent tout savoir, ou qui font tout exp...

-Je vous remercie Severus, je crois avoir compris."

Sur ce Severus Rogue quitta la salle en faisant (comme toujours) voler magistralement sa robe noir et claqua la porte. Les gryffondors avaient bien compris que le professeur de potion parlait implicitement d'eux. Ils espéraient seulement que ce remplaçant ne serait pas aussi méchant.

Voldy prit alors la parole d'une voix doucereuse:

"-Je pense que nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours..."


	2. Chapter 1: Que le cours commence!

**Annonce: **Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!

Chapitre 1: Que le cour commence!

Harry était un peu inquiet, il adorait cette matière et il ne voulait certainement pas qu'un quelconque professeur allié du Je-Déteste-Les-Gryffondors la ruine. Aussi le visage du remplaçant lui sembla vaguement familier, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir mais celà l'intriguait. Hermione quant à elle, dévisagea son professeur en suppliant Merlin de ne pas avoir une réplique masculine du professeur Ombrage. Ron, lui pensait à ... son déjeuner, en priant Merlin d'avoir son repas préféré pour midi.

"-Je serai donc votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, appelez moi...

_Ha mince, j'ai pas réfléchis au nom! Fais vite heu...Voldy?Non trop voyant...j'ai qu'à créer un nom à partir d'une des choses que j'aime! Mmmhhh alors j'aime les pépitos donc ce sera Fanpepito Tomy._

_-..._Fanpépito Tomy..."

La classe se retint de rire devant ce nom. Ron dit alors à Harry:

"-Ses parents devaient vraiment pas l'aimer pour lui donner un nom pareil!"

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas à Voldemort. Il reconnaissait que c'était pas super comme nom, mais qui était-il pour ainsi se moquer, hein? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, un certain Neville Londubat prit la parole.

"-Qu'est-il arriver à notre ancien professeur, euh...Mr Fanpepito? demanda-t-il innocemment

-Votre ancien professeur a fait une grave chute dans les escaliers et n'est pas près de se réveiller...du moins c'est ce qu'on dit les médicomages ( j'espère bien vu les efforts que ça m'a demandé de pousser ce gros tas! )."

C'est alors que Drago Malfoy, qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là, répliqua moqueuseument:

"-Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi gros..."

Crabe, Goyle et Pansy s'esclaffèrent bruyamment alors que Blaise roula des yeux devant l'ineptie de son ami en tentant tout de même de cacher un petit sourire amusé.

"-C'est vraiment méchant Malefoy, gronda Neville

-Ha oui, et t'aurais fait quoi s'il avait écrasé ton crapaud? répliqua sournoisement Draco"

Dean et Seamus lancèrent un regard noir au "vert et argent".

"-Silence! réclama le professeur. _Quelle ambiance dans cette classe, j'aime_!"

Voldemort s'avança au tableau et écrivit avec des lettres maladroites: "Cours de Sortilège..."

"-Bien, commençons par les bases, pouvez-vous me dire qui est le plus grand magicien que cette terre aie porté?"

Hermione s'empressa de lever sa main. Voldy lui lança un regard interrogateur et lui demanda:

"-Pourquoi tu lèves ta main toi?

-Pour répondre à votre question monsieur, dit-elle hésitante face à une telle réaction. Mais elle se ressaisit vite et répondit: D'ailleurs la réponse est Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, et..."

Le professeur remplaçant shoota violemment dans la corbeille à coté de la table. Son visage était illuminé d'un regard meurtrier qui firent frissonner tous les élèves.

"-Monsieur...? tenta très prudemment Hermione, pas du tout rassurée.

-Ce n'est certainement pas ce vieux...il se rattrapa de justesse en se rappelant devant qui il était. Je veux dire...Pourquoi cette matière existe-t-elle? Hein? Hein? Parce que LE plus grand mage a décidé de devenir méchant! "

Tous le regardèrent, ahuris. Un long silence plana. Fanpepito Tomy se dit que de toute façon il n'y avait que la vérité qui blessait mais changea rapidement de conversation en remarquant quelque chose de gênant.

"- Tiens, j'avais demandé au professeur Rogue un groupe de 12 élèves, 6 Gryffondors et 6 Serpentards, il en manque deux.

-Non, en fait professeur, si vous comptez bien, il en manque un ( mais bon c'est pas grave ), rectifia Blaise Zabini, et c'est Théodore Nott, il ne se sentait pas bien."

Voldemort soupira, c'était des gosses mais quand même, oh! C'était la guerre dehors! Enfin bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il était venu pour rendre un quelconque service, il venait juste éliminer Harry Potter, voir comment se portait la progéniture des Sangs Purs pendant qu'il y était et s'amuser un peu aussi car le temps commençait à se faire long et le manoir était assez ennuyeux. C'était bien beau de tuer des moldus et des sangs impurs mais à la longue c'était vachement fatiguant, on entendait toujours la même chose: "Non pitié ne me tuez pas" ou " prenez moi à la place " . Que c'était lassant! Il avait à peine commencé que tout ça l'agaçait déjà. _On va pas se fouler hein._

"-Ok, Toi là, Bouboule, cite moi les sorts que tu connais. ordonna-t-il en pointant du doigt Crabbe.

-C'est Vincent Crabe, M'sieur Pépite, dit-il un sourit béa au visage, n'ayant apparemment pas compris que le terme Bouboule était péjoratif. Alors, il y a ... il réfléchit un instant qui parut interminable et finit par dire mal assuré: Allohomora. "

_Non mais! Non mais! C'est quoi CE CRETIN! _pensa Harry

_Ne pas avoir honte Drago, ne pas avoir honte, _se répéta Malfoy

_Ha! Tu leur en a mis plein dans la face Crabbe, Bravo! _Félicita Goyle

_Oh la vache, plus con que lui tu meurs, _se moqua Ron

C'était une catastrophe, pire même, l'apocalypse. C'était réellement ça son niveau. _Hé mon gros, t'as aucune chance devant les mangemorts toi, et ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire en devenir un ... _Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas le rabaisser ( conseille du professeur Flitwick qui disait : Ne jamais mettre plus bas que terre un élève, il perd confiance en lui et vous fait des coups foireux ) alors il fit l'inverse.

"-...Oui, oui, c'est bien. 10 points pour Serpentard. "

Un sourire se profila sur les lèvres de Crabe, tout fier d'avoir fait remporté des points à sa maison ( pour la première fois à vrai dire ). Quant aux autres...c'était silence radio dans leurs têtes, ne comprenant pas du tout l'attitude de leur " professeur ". Voldemort ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'avait pas du tout préparé de cours, car il n'en avait strictement rien à faire et avait prévu de faire tout à partir du savoir des élèves...savoir inexistant apparemment, et il lui restait encore du temps. Ne perdant pas espoir il demanda alors à un autre élève qu'il espérait plus intelligent ( pas difficile me direz-vous).

"-Et toi, tu as des idées? dit-il en désignant Goyle, avec une voix qui laissait suggérer qu'il parlait à des imbéciles.

-Oui, il y a le sort AVIS, répondit Goyle très confiant."

Là, Fanpépito en avait marre.

"-Parce que tu comptes peut-être tuer des mangemorts en faisant apparaître des oiseaux?"

Dans un profond soupir de résignation face à une telle classe, Voldemort écrivit au tableau quelques sorts ( pas trop puissant hein, il n'allait pas non plus vraiment faire le prof...).

_Non mais pourquoi il interroge pas les autres? Même Pansy est plus intelligente!_ s'indigna Harry.

_Il a interrogé les pires élèves de toute l'école, c'est fini, le niveau va être bas, tellement bas, il va nous prendre pour des imbéciles_, se résigna Hermione.

_Je crois qu'on a fait bonne impression! _Se félicita Crabe.

"-Très bien, vous apprendrez ces sorts pour la prochaine fois, et on fera de la pratique en espérant que le niveau ne soit pas aussi bas que celui de la théorie..."

Et la sonnerie se mit à retentir, signe que le cours prenait fin. C'est sans _aucun _regret qu'il abandonna cette classe. La journée se passa sans incident notable. Voldemort fut ravi de voir que le niveau n'était pas aussi bas dans toutes les classes, les Sangs Purs étaient à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait, il repéra ainsi, chez les Serpentards, ses futurs Mangemorts, connaissant déjà de toute façon leurs parents. Il avait aussi fait la rencontre des deux jumeaux Weasley qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure d'y repenser! Il devait aller voir Severus pour lui demander quelques conseils...

To Be Continued...

N'hésitez pas à laissez une petite review pour me faire part de vos commentaires!


	3. Chapter 2: Non mais c'est quoi ça?

**Annonce: **Voilà le chapitre 2! Je sais qu'il est encore court mais le prochain le sera moins, c'est juste un chapitre qui permet de voir la réaction des élèves et fixe un peu leurs personnalités et leurs liens.

**Réponse:**

**Elodie57: **Tu es ma première ( et ma seule ) revieweuse et je t'en remercie. Je sais que les chaps sont courts mais c'est aléatoire donc y en aura de bien plus long. Ensuite non ce n'est pas un Tom/Harry, j'y avais même pas pensé, enfin j'espère que t'es pas trop déçue! Bon, je te le dis parce que c'est toi son prénom commence par un D mdr, je suis certaine que t'as trouvé! enfin voilà bisous!

Chapitre 2 : Non mais c'est quoi ça?

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, durant la soirée...

Harry s'asseya lourdement dans un des fauteuils. Il repensa à cette épuisante journée. Pour son plus grand malheur, il avait eu Potion pendant deux heures ensuite Métamorphose, Histoire de le Magie, Divination ainsi que Défense contre les forces du Mal. D'ailleurs, ce cours le laissait perplexe. Ce professeur était si bizarre, et il lui rappelait terriblement quelqu'un. Hermione et Ron vinrent se poser à côté de lui.

"-On commence nos devoirs? demanda Hermione

-'Mione, tu veux pas nous laisser nous reposer un peu? soupira Ron

-Ronald Weasley, dois-je te rappeler qu'on a un parchemin de 25 centimètres à remplir pour demain?

-Mais, on a encore le temps..."

Voyant que Hermione allait répliquer et que forcément cela se finirait par une dispute entre ses deux amis, Harry décida de s'en mêler:

"- Ron, si on fait nos devoirs maintenant, on aura plus de temps pour notre entraînement de Quidditch, tenta Harry.

-Ok, dit-il simplement dans un soupir."

Harry savait comment fonctionnait son meilleur ami, il adorait par dessus tout le Quidditch, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Hermione lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Ils commencèrent donc à tous s'y mettre, mais c'était sans compter sur les plaintes de Ron.

"-Pourquoi on a toujours autant de devoirs? Ragea-t-il.

-Si tu t'avançais le Week-end, tu n'aurais pas autant de retard, argumenta Hermione.

-Et puis, heureuseument, on a pas vraiment de devoirs pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, renchérit Harry.

-En parlant de ça, je le trouve vraiment étrange ce remplaçant. J'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir se débrouiller tout seul cette année. Vous avez vu le niveau des Sorts qu'il nous a demandé d'apprendre? s'indigna Hermione.

Dean, Seamus et Neville, qui passaient justement par là, vinrent se joindre à eux, et prirent part à la conversation.

-Tout ça, c'est la faute de ces stupides Serpentards, Crabbe et Goyle! s'énérva Dean.

-Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas osé lever la main, il m'a fait peur quand il a shooté dans cette pauvre corbeille, dit Neville assez bas.

-Pareil, répondirent les autres en même temps.

-Enfin on verra ce qui se passera demain, en pratique, dit Harry.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leurs devoirs, parlant de tout et de rien, sous le regard énervé de Hermione qui préferait travailler en silence, puis ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur dernier repas de la journée...

oOo

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, durant la soirée...

Malefoy entra dans la salle commune, accompagné de Crabe, Goyle et Blaise, et soupira de déséspoir en entendant les commentaires de ses acolytes:

"-T'as vu ça, Drago, on leur en a mis pleins les yeux à ces Gryffondors, je crois que je vais vraiment aimer cette matière! s'exclama Crabe

-Ouais, c'était trop facile, renchérit Goyle tout rayonnant."

Blaise n'osa rien dire, il savait très bien ce que pensait Drago, et que celui-ci avait besoin de calme. Il invita alors les deux serpentards à aller voir Nott à l'infirmerie et de prendre de ses nouvelles pour lui, chose qu'ils firent sans poser de questions. Le Serpentard à la peau mat, vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami blond, d'humeur massacrante.

"-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Drago? Tenta Blaise

-Rien, dit-il avec son habituel masque impassible.

-Drago?

-Mmph, je suis simplement épuisé..."

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, une voix horriblement stridente résonna dans la salle commune, elle s'avancait à une allure très rapide, et se rapprochait de plus en plus...

"-Mon Dragoooooo Chéri! cria Pansy Parkinson, la seule, la vraie, au grand malheur de Drago. Tu ne m'as pas attendu tout à l'heure.

-Tu es capable de trouver la salle commune toute seule non? répondit-il froidement "

Pansy fit la moue. Draco ne pouvait pas être trop méchant avec elle, ni lui dire sa façon de penser à cause de son père. En effet, celui-ci entretenait des relations importantes avec la famille Parkinson et donc il devait être " courtois " avec elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu.

Blaise regarda la scène d'un oeil compatissant. Il savait que Drago n'aimait guère cette "face de Bulldog" comme il l'appelait, et les raisons qui faisait qu'il était obligé de l'intégrer dans son cercle d'amis. D'ailleurs Blaise faisait partit de ce cercle d'amis, Drago avait toujours pu compter sur lui et il supportait toujours les sautes d'humeurs du prince des serpentards.

Une fois Pansy partit, encore une fois grâce à Blaise qui avait su, avec la finesse et l'élégance qui le caractérisait, la distraire par autre chose que son " Drago chéri ", ils parlèrent calmement ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et se rendirent ensemble à la grande salle.

oOo

Sur chacune des tables reposaient de délicieux repas que tous s'empressèrent de manger. L'ambiance était joviale, tout le monde discutait de bon coeur avec son voisin de table. Voldemort arriva dans la Grande Salle, et s'assit à côté de Rogue. Il n'aimait pas du tout prendre ses repas avec un tel brouhaha et avec tant de visages heureux, écoeurant. Il se mit alors à parler avec Rogue, assez bas pour que personne ne surprenne leur conversation:

"-La classe d'Harry est une catastrophe, s'indigna Voldemort.

-Pourtant vous avez les deux meilleurs élèves de cette école, maître, répondit docilement Rogue, en se souvenant de Granger et Drago.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Severus, quand je leur ai demandé les sorts qu'ils connaissaient pour la défense, l'un a répondu Allohomora et l'autre Avis.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous avez interrogé? demanda Rogue

-Le premier était Bouboule, de Serpentard, décrit Voldemort avec un regard indescriptible

-Bouboule? répeta Severus, incrédule. _Ha, il doit parler de ce cher Vincent Crabbe._

-Et l'autre était aussi à Serpentard mais un peu moins gros.

-Vous devez parler de Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabe.

-Oui, voilà, s'exclama Voldemort

-Vous avez en fait interrogé des élèves ayant quelques...difficultés. Vous verrez que quand vous passerez à la pratique, les autres y arriveront assez bien, du moins les Serpentards, je ne garantis rien pour ces stupides Gryffondors.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour tuer Harry Potter, avant que ce vieux débris ne revienne, et je dois trouver une solution pour être discret...j'ai déjà quelques bonnes idées pour en finir mais en attendant que je trouves l'occasion parfaite, je vais essayer de lui pourrir la vie comme je peux...

Rogue observa son "Maître", en se demandant comment il allait réussir à garder sa converture tout en essayant de protéger Potter. Cela allait être chose difficile, car il savait combien son maître était déterminé. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne touchait pas du tout aux mets présent sur la table alors Rogue, interloqué, demanda:

"-Vous ne mangez rien, maître?

-Voyons Severus, tu sais bien que je suis un régime spéciale, rapella Voldemort." Et sur ces mots il sortit de sa robe une boîte de gâteau, où il y avait clairement écrit dessus Pépito. Il se mit alors à les manger, sous les regards étonnés de tous.

Rogue soupira intérieurement. Que ces prochains jours allaient être devrait garder un oeil vigilant sur Voldemort et Harry.

* * *

><p>Et voilà!<p>

J'avais décidé de poster toute les deux semaines mais si suffisamment de gens le demande, je veux bien accélerer les updates ( Non, je ne veux vraiment pas faire de chantage! ) Enfin bref, en espérant qu'il vous ai plus! A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 3: En avant la pratique!

**Auteur:** Titisweetii

**Titre: **Nouveau Professeur, Nouveaux Problèmes

**Disclaimer: **Il n'y a que l'intrigue qui m'appartient, tout le reste est à notre auteure préferée JK Rowling.

******Annonce: **Chose promise, Chose due. Me revoilà une semaine après avec le chapitre 3! Celui-là est plus long, pas excessivement non plus, mais plus long que les 3 derniers ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Réponses!:**

**Nana'.'Lea: **Merci pour tes trois Reviews! Néanmoins j'ai eu l'impression que tu as été plutôt déçue, peut être est-ce que je me trompe? Sinon, oui, mais ce ne sera pas toujours aussi drôle, enfin je crois...En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise d'avantage! Bisous

**Hannah: **Merci pour ta Review, elle ma fait très plaisir! Je suis contente de voir que mon humour ( pourri ) fait rire des gens! *.* J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

**Elodie57: **Salut toi! Je suis contente que tu m'aie laissée une review =P. Ouai, Voldy l'est pas net xD. Pour ce qui est de l'année où ce situe cette fic...je dois te dire que je n'en sais trop rien, car il y a beaucoup de chose que j'ai modifiée à mon avantage pour en tirer partie. Mais pas de panique, ils ont entre 15-16 ans à peut près ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!

Chapitre 3 : En avant la pratique!

Pourquoi était-il ici déjà? Ah oui, tuer Harry Potter._ Tuer Harry Potter, tuer potter, tuer..._ Alors que Voldemort ruminait intérieurement, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards entraient dans la classe, tout en continuant leur énième dispute, qui avait commencé - je précise - par Crabbe poussant violemment Ron contre le mur. C'est donc dans des mots pleins de douceur et de tendresse que Fanpépito accueillit sa classe.

"-Silence, réclama pour la seconde fois le remplaçant. Bon alors aujourd'hui, nous allons faire la partie pratique, en espérant que vos pitits cerveaux aient retenus quelque chose du cours précédent."

Crabbe ricana bêtement. _Il est vraiment marrant ce prof._

_Je crois que Crabbe s'est attaché à ce professeur, _conclut Blaise avec un sourire désolé sur le visage.

_Et ça y est, j'avais raison, il nous prend pour des imbéciles finis, _s'éxaspéra Hermione.

"-Bon, j'ai décidé de faire les groupes. Vous vous mettrez ensemble seulement pour ce cours. Alors quand je cite vos deux noms, vous vous mettez dans un coin de la classe, et n'espérez même pas pouvoir les changer. Donc: Pansy Parkinson et Neville Londubat.

_Noon je me tape Londubat, je suis éloignée de l'homme que j'aime à cause de ce foutu professeur_, s'énerva Pansy

_Pas un Serpentard! Elle va essayer de me tuer, j'en suis sûr! _trembla Neville

"-T'as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis, Londubat, dit Pansy d'une voix aiguë et perçante."

Neville déglutit, très touché par les remarques de la charmante personne qui se tenait en face de lui.

"-Bouboule et Hermione Granger, continua Fanpépito Tomy"

_Pourquoi de tous les Serpentards, le plus débile? Je suis maudite,_ se résigna Hermione

...

"-Draco Malefoy et Zabini Blaise"

Draco garda un regard froid mais eut un sourire en coin, ravi d'être avec son meilleur ami plutôt qu'avec un de ces Gryffondors. Blaise et lui allèrent se mettre dans un coin de la salle.

"-Ron Weasley et Gregory Goyle"

_Quoi? Quoi? Vous pouvez répéter M'sieur, tout sauf luiiii..._s'indigna Ron

_Je vais pouvoir frapper du Gryffondor , hinhin_, se réjouit Goyle

"-Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan et enfin vu que Théodore Nott n'est toujours pas revenu, Harry Potter s'entraînera avec moi, termina Voldemort avec un sourire malsain sur le visage qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry.

_Reste calme Harry, de toute façon il va pas te faire de mal hein? hein?_

Il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre, malheureuseument il ne pouvait pas encore le tuer, trop de monde, trop de preuves, mais il pourrait le faire souffrir, de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de le tuer tout de suite mais plutôt à petit feu, le faire souffrir, se délecter de ses cris, ses hurlements, l'apogée suprême du plaisir.

Harry s'avança, en se disant "Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. "Arrivé à la hauteur de son professeur, il osa le regarder. Le professeur le fixait avec un air meutrier? Carnassier? Rien qui puisse rassurer Harry.

"-Bien quand je dirai commencez, vous jetterez des sorts à votre adversaire, laissez-le au moins en _vie_. Commencez!"

Plusieurs sorts fusèrent en même temps, ainsi que des exclamations, et des rires diaboliques.

"-Je ne vais pas te ménager Harry, voyons si tu mérite vraiment le titre de " Survivant "."

A ces mots, il enchaîna rapidement beaucoup de sorts. Trop de sorts. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de les éviter, seulement le niveau de son professeur était très élèvé, trop pour lui.

"-Difindo, hurla Voldemort "

Harry se baissa prestement, esquivant de justesse le sort.

"-Incendio, continua Voldemort."

Cette fois, se baisser ne serait pas suffisant, il serra sa baguette plus fort dans sa main et hurla:

"-Protego!"

A l'autre bout de la classe, les sorts pleuvaient à part dans un groupe.

"-Crabe, t'es même pas fichu d'esquiver un seul des sorts que je t'ai envoyés! s'apitoya Hermione."

Crabe soupira, c'était la énième remontrance qu'il subissait de la part de la Gryffondor. Il ne comptait pas se laisser abattre! Il avait déjà commencé à faire des progrès, et même à gagner des points pour sa maison, il se devait de continuer!

"-Incarceren! s'écria alors le Serpentard"

Au lieu d'une corde qui s'enroula autour du corps de Hermione, un ver de terre vint s'écraser sur sa jambe. Crabe fit une tête déconfit puis la baissa piteusement. A ce moment là, elle ne sut pas très bien pourquoi, mais elle fut prise en pitié, et décida d'aider son adversaire.

"-Attends, tu ne dois pas tenir ta baguette ainsi, tu dois la prendre comme ça, lui dit-elle en s'approchant. Et ce n'est pas Incarceren mais IncarcereM. Penses-y. " ajouta-t-elle d'un ton encourageant. Après tout, Hermione n'avait jamais était pour les bagarres entre Serpentards et Gryffondors, bien sûr, elle y participait, mais simplement pour défendre ses amis."

Pendant que Neville se faisait maltraiter par une Pansy en furie, Draco et Blaise avait arrêté leur combat - de tout façon, ils avaient amplement le niveau et le savaient - et regardaient d'un oeil plutôt surpris le combat de Fanpépito VS St Potty.

Draco admit l'espace d'un millième de seconde que Potter savait se battre et qu'il était même un peu classe, mais se gifla mentalement pour avoir eu ce genre de pensées.

Harry était en mauvaise posture. Le bouclier n'arriverait jamais à tenir. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il stoppa le bouclier et riposta aussi vite qu'il put:

"-Aguamenti!"

L'eau terrassa bientôt le feu. Et Voldemort en profita pour s'exclamer:

"-Pas mal Harry, mais c'est pas encore finit, Impedimenta!"

Les mouvements d'Harry se mirent soudainement à ralentir. Voldemort était au bord de l'extase, trop absorbé par le fait d'avoir enfin Harry Potter à sa merci et il ne fit pas attention à son prochain sort:

"-Endo..."

Une violente explosion retentit propulsant tous les élèves ainsi que le professeur au sol. ( Harry tombe au ralentit )

"-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce..." Dit Voldy en se relevant péniblement." ( Harry n'a toujours pas finit de tomber )

Il vit au milieu de la classe, un seul élève encore debout, l'air hébété. Seamus, les cheveux en vracs, le visage plein de cendre, tournait autour de lui en observant tous les gens à terre.

"-C'est Seamus qui a _encore _fait tout exploser professeur, dit Dean avec un rire dans la voix. ( Ca y est, il est tombé )

-Tch, stupide Gryffondor, s'énerva Pansy.

-Oh toi, c'est bon, on t'a rien demandé! Intervint Ron."

"-Taisez-vous, demanda calmement le professeur. _Non mais c'est pas possiiiible, argh c'est frustrant. Enfin bon, je devrais plus le remercier, j'aurai été viré si j'avais utilisé un sort impardonnable... _, Tout le monde va bien? questionna-t-il, même s'il s'en fichait royalement. Cette classe avait le don de l'étonner de plus en plus. Y avait deux abrutis finis, et un qui faisait tout exploser.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Harry était encore sonner, le sort faisant encore effet. Fanpépito s'approcha à contre coeur et prononça le sort: Infinite Incantatem. Le Gryffondor se leva rapidement et alla rejoindre ses amis. La sonnerie se mit à retentir.

"-Vous pouvez y aller."

Voldemort regarda sa classe s'en aller. De toutes les classes, c'est celle là qui l'avait le plus marqué, pas parce qu'il y avait Harry Potter dedans, non, bon d'accord SURTOUT parce qu'il y avait Harry, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...

oOo

"-Ha la la, sacré Seamus! s'exclama Dean, en passant un bras par dessus les épaules de son meilleur ami. Une fois de plus, t'as tout fais exploser.

-En plus tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me faire tuer par Pansy, dit Neville.

Les trois camarades prirent la direction de la grande salle, pour le repas du midi. Ils aperçurent Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils s'assirent à coté d'eux, tout en discutant.

"-Si je vous jure, je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu, dit Harry, un semblant d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Mais voyons, tu sais bien que c'est impossible Harry, tu parles d'un professeur là, assura Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Demanda Seamus, curieux.

-Harry pense que le professeur Fanpépito a essayer de lui lancer le sort Doloris, quand il était en duel avec lui ce matin.

-T'es sérieux, Harry ? Parce que ça me paraît peu probable...

-Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu à Poudlard, rien ne devrait vous paraître impossible...répondit-il, en faisant la moue.

-Sois pas fâché, tu as peut-être simplement mal entendu! dit Seamus, sur le ton de la rigolade."

Harry resta pensif. Ils continuèrent leur repas en parlant des cours de l'après-midi. D'ailleurs cette après midi, ils avaient cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ce qui réjouit Harry qui aimait beaucoup Hagrid. Seul point négatif, il avait cours avec les Serpentards, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait encore voir Draco et sa bande, chose dont il se passerait bien.

oOo

Draco et sa bande descendaient vers la maison d'Hagrid, pour leur seul cours de l'après-midi. On était en mi-octobre, le temps était agréable, et Pansy fidèle à elle-même:

"-Draco, ça te dis qu'on soit seul ce soir? Rien que tout les deux? demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Ne sachant que répondre, vu qu'il ne pouvait être trop méchant, il envoya un regard discret vers Blaise, lui demandant de l'aide.

"-Ha désolé Pansy, il a dit qu'il m'aiderait pour les cours de potions ce soir, dit Blaise

-Quoi, mais tu n'as jamais de mal en potions? demanda Pansy, suspicieuse.

-Je n'ai pas très bien compris le dernier cours, trop compliqué."

Elle soupira mais se résigna. Puis pour changer de conversation, Draco demanda:

"-Pourquoi Théo n'est toujours pas revenu? D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie?

-Il a piqué un paquet de bonbons de la main d'un petit Gryffondor, et quand il en a mangé, il a commencer à avoir des hallucinations et à vomir. Et apparemment le paquet venait des frères Weasley, dit Goyle en gloussant."

Draco eut un sourire froid sur le visage, ça ne l'étonnait pas, Théo avait toujours été imprudent et même un peu naïf sur les bords. Il était tout de même intelligent.

"-Il revient demain, dit Pansy, il a demandé comment était notre nouveau professeur...

-Gentil! coupa Crabbe

-Oui, on sait Crabbe, dit Draco, un sourire en coin."

Ils arrivèrent à la cabane d'Hagrid où ils virent l'écoeurante bande de Gryffondor.

"-Bonjour tout le monde, dit Hagrid, toujours autant excité de parler des choses qui le passionnaient. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Kelpies. Qui peut me dire ce que sont les Kelpies? Oui Hermione?

-Le Kelpie a plusieurs formes, la plus connue est celle du cheval. Il y a beaucoup de légende les entourant. L'une d'entre elle dit que quand le Kelpie attire un imprudent sur son dos, il plonge dans l'eau et le dévore, c'est pourquoi, il faut être vigilant.

-Très bien, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Comme l'a dit Hermione, ces créatures peuvent être très dangereuses. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je leur est jeté un sortilège de Mise en Place. Ils sont inoffensifs maintenant.

-On ne va pas les monter quand même? demanda Neville pas du tout rassuré"

Les Serpentards se mirent à rigoler en voyant la tête déconfite de Neville. Comme ils aimaient se moquer de Neville! Il était connu pour être maladroit et peureux. Chez les Gryffondors, on l'aimait parce qu'il était gentil et aimable. Ils savaient très bien que l'adolescent, au fond de lui pouvait être courageux quand il le voulait, il l'avait déjà démontré à plusieurs reprises.

"-Bien sûr que si, ça n'aurait pas d'intérêt sinon! répondit joyeusement Hagrid."

Là, plus personne rigolait.

"-Allez suivez-moi, dit-il sur le même ton joyeux."

Bien que réticent, tout le monde le suivit.

"-Ce semi-géant ne sait plus quoi inventer. J'espère qu'il finira comme l'autre demi-pigeon. dit Pansy assez fort pour que les gens autour d'elle l'entende."

Hermione se retourna subitement et dit d'un ton des plus froid:

"-Pour ton information, ce n'était pas un demi-pigeon mais un Hypogriffe, alors quand on est pas capable de se souvenir des cours de troisième année on se la ferme.

-Bien dit Hermione, s'exclama Ron.

-Toi, Weasmoche, on t'a pas sonné, retourne t'acheter des vêtements, cracha Goyle."

Et s'en suivit une joute de mots plus aimables les uns que les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit arrivés. _C'est bizarre d'habitude, ils en arrivent généralement aux mains, ou encore à se jeter des sorts mais cette fois...rien..._ S'aperçut Blaise, en plein dans ses pensées.

Ils arrivèrent sur une grande étendue verte, à la lisière de la forêt. Ils pouvaient apercevoir le lac à quelques centaines de mètres. Un très grand enclot occupait une bonne partie de la plaine. A l'intérieur, ils virent de grands chevaux, une vingtaine, pour la plupart blanc comme neige. Ils étaient très majestueux, et très beaux.

Hagrid s'approcha de l'enclot sans hésitation. Il alla caresser l'encolure d'une des créatures, qui se laissa docilement faire. Les élèves n'étant pas trop rassurés se rapprochèrent avec beaucoup de prudence.

"-Bien, entrez tous, et faites connaissance avec l'un d'eux, je viendrai vous voir un par un, et vous le monterez. Ne faites pas cette tête voyons! Ils sont sans danger! Pour le moment du moins...Dit Hargrid, avec un grand sourire sur le visage."

Harry, plus téméraire que les autres, entra en premier. Il s'avança vers un des Kelpie, quand il vit qu'il était inoffensif, il commença à lui caresser l'encolure tout comme Hagrid. Les autres Gryffondors suivirent rapidement et cherchèrent tous un cheval. Les Serpentards, bien moins courageux, jetèrent des regards dégoûtés aux créatures et restèrent par petits groupes.

Draco, lui, préféra s'éloigner des élèves, il vit alors un cheval plus petit que les autres, qui attira son regard. Il décida de s'en approcher. Le petit poulain était à part des autres chevaux, à l'autre bout de l'enclos. Une fois à sa hauteur, quand le poulain l'aperçut, il s'avança immédiatement à sa rencontre en piaillant, apparemment heureux d'avoir trouvé un compagnon de jeu. Regardant à droite et à gauche, pour surveiller que personne ne le voyait, Draco sourit alors au poulain.

Alors que les élèves bavardaient entre eux, ou bien avec leur Kelpie, personne ne vit un certain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal courir comme un dératé et se cacher dans un des buissons à la lisière de la forêt.

_Prépare toi, Harry Potter, je sens que tu vas aimer ce cours...Ton dernier._

* * *

><p><em><em>To Be Continued...

Ha ha! Bon la suite...bah...quand vous voudrez en fait. Je veux même bien essayer de poster un chapitre mercredi O_O! A vous de voir.

Merci d'avoir lue cette fic jusque là, merci d'avance pour ceux qui prendront le temps de m'écrire une review 3

Bisous!


	5. Chapter 4: Plus vite!

**Auteur:** Titisweetii

**Titre: **Nouveau Professeur, Nouveaux Problèmes

**Disclaimer: **Il n'y a que l'intrigue qui m'appartient, tout le reste est à notre auteure préferée JK Rowling.

**Annonce: **Me revoilà ( qui a dit " oh non"? ) Avec un petit retard, je m'en excuse! Vous allez donc pouvoir voir le plan ( pas diabolique du tout ) de notre cher professeur Voldy! J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ce Chap trop court! A la fin du chap, j'ai une question pour vous! Mais tout de suite...

**Réponses! :**

**Hannah: **Hey! Salut toi! Contente de voir que tu es au Rendez-vous, ça me fait plaisir *.* Mdr, ouai bah fanpépito va encore appeler pour longtemps Crabbe Bouboule xD. Voilà un p'tit chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise! Bisous!

**Elodie57: **Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle XD, j'vais pleurer! Donc merci pour ta review et ouai il pourrait le croire mais bon, t'imagines s'il découvre Maintenant que c'est Voldy, elle se finirai trop vite la fic xD Oui, il commence mais leur relation n'est pas pour tout de suite! Enfin je veux faire ça en douceur ^^. Ha bah Hagrid et sa passion...tu sais ce que c'est hein! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira Gros bisous!

**adenoide: **Heu...Tu aimes? Tu aimes pas? Oo Je sais que sur le coup, c'est pas vraiment représentatif de sa personnalité mais c'est pour mettre un peu d'action! Enfin si tu lis ce chapitre j'espère qu'il te satisfera! Bisous

Et maintenant Enjoy! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4: Plus vite!

Hagrid vint voir Harry, en lui proposant de monter le Kelpie. Même s'il était un peu hésitant, il accepta. Il s'accrocha à sa crinière et s'appuya sur la main d'Hagrid. Il pouvait seulement s'accrocher aux rênes. Apparemment, ils n'aimaient ni les selles, ni les mords. Le Gryffondor trouva que sa monture était très agréable.

"-Bon, je vais voir les autres, fais attention Harry, ne sois pas trop brusque et fais-le simplement marcher." lui dit Hagrid. Puis il s'éloigna.

Harry observa les gens autour de lui, regardant comment ses amis s'en sortaient. Neville avait du mal à se familiariser avec l'animal, mais il eut promptement l'aide de Hagrid qui lui dit comment faire. Puis il vit beaucoup plus loin, à l'écart de tous, Malefoy et un petit poulain. Et quelque chose le frappa, en ce moment même Malefoy avait un sourire sur le visage, pas un de ses sourires froids qu'il a l'habitude de prendre en présence des autres, non, un sourire chaleureux et bienveillant.

Il fut brusquement sortit de sa rêverie quand il entendit un cheval hennir et un cris perçant déchirer ses oreilles. Il vit alors Pansy en train de tenter pitoyablement de s'accrocher au Kelpie, qui lui, n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier du tout sa présence. Elle fut éjecter de sa monture. Elle s'écrasa violemment à terre. Elle se mit à pleurer et hurler en même temps, proférant toutes sortes d'insultes à l'encontre du cheval. Blaise arriva et tenta de calmer le cheval, en lui caressant le museau et en lui murmurant des mots.

Hagrid courut vers Pansy. Elle saignait légèrement au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière, mais ce n'était vraiment que superficielle.

"-Est-ce que tu peux te relever? fit Hagrid très prudemment

-Bien sûr que non, espèce de semi-géant écervelé, s'énerva Pansy

-Pansy, tu saignes! s'écria une des filles de Serpentards.

Elle se mit à hurler de plus belle, croyant que son heure était venue, les autres priant pour que son heure soit venue.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez, espèce de sale gros barbu immonde, pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie! cria-t-elle de plus belle. Les chevaux commençait à piaffer sous ses plaintes. Apparemment, eux aussi en avaient marre d'elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers l'infirmerie, les Gryffondors rigolaient en imitant Pansy. Draco se retourna pour voir ce qu'avait _encore _Pansy, puis une fois sa curiosité assouvie, il se retourna vers son poulain.

Un peu plus loin, caché dans un buisson et observant les élèves, Voldemort était à l'affût. Il vit Hagrid arrivait dans sa direction et se renfrogna encore plus pour éviter d'être vu. Il entendit alors d'horribles cris.

_Mais qu'on la fasse taire! C'est pas possible d'être aussi bruyant! _s'exclama intérieurement Fanpépito.

Une fois ce tapage passé, il se re-concentra sur sa proie. Il lança alors un sort discret en direction de la monture d'Harry.

Le sixième sens du " Survivant " l'averti que quelque chose se préparait. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, son Kelpie commença à trépigner. Puis, tout d'un coup il se mit à courir à une allure vertigineuse. Harry ne put que se cramponner. Il manqua de tomber.

Tout le monde observa le cheval aller au triple galop et se diriger vers le lac. _Par Merlin, il dirige Harry vers l'eau, il va essayer de le tuer,_ s'horrifia Hermione. C'est alors qu'elle vit la seule personne qui était sur la trajectoire de la bête furieuse, et qui était la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter.

"-Malefoy, jette le sort de Mise en Place! Hurla Hermione."

A l'entente de son nom, il se retourna. C'est alors qu'il vit Potter s'accrochant désespérément à sa monture qui fonçait droit hors de l'enclos. Il comprit très vite ce qu'elle tentait de faire, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait aider son ennemis

"-Pourquoi est-ce que je..., commença Draco.

"Dépêche toi Draco, Hurla à son tour Blaise.

Il se résigna, alors que le kelpie se rapprochait de plus en plus, il murmura le sortilège de Mise En place. Le cheval s'arrêta brusquement, projetant son cavalier par dessus son encolure. Harry vint s'écraser juste à coté de Draco. Il le regarda avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage et balança:

"-Alors Potter, on a pas l'habitude de _monter_?"

Harry avait le souffle coupé et ne put rien répondre à cette question ambiguë. Les Gryffondors arrivèrent rapidement à ses côtés pour savoir comment il allait. Draco de son côté, alla rejoindre ses camarades qui se moquait de Potter.

Voldemort tenta d'étrangler son buisson de rage mal contenue, en vociférant toutes sortes d'insultes. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une autre solution pour en finir avec son ennemi...

Le reste du cours se passa sans incident, mais plus personne n'osa monter sur ces dangereuses créatures.

oOo

The Dark Lord avait été très contrarié par son échec de l'après-midi. Une seule chose pouvait le calmer dans ce cas-là, sa dose quotidienne de Pépito. Après cela il put réfléchir calmement.

Voldemort entra sans frapper, ouvrant la porte magistralement. Il vint se placer en face de Severus, tout souriant.

"-Que voulez-vous Maître? s'enquit Rogue devant cette tête qui ne présager rien de bon

-Severus, j'ai un plan pour en faire baver Harry Potter. Et devine quelle fête arrive bientôt?

-Halloween.

-Et tu sais combien j'aime Halloween. Aussi ai-je décidé de m'amuser. Alors j'ai prévue de faire une petite activité avec ma classe préfèrée, dit-il, son sourire commençant à se faire de plus en plus malveillant."

Rogue ne répondit rien, attendant que Fanpépito ai fini.

"-Évidemment vu que tu es le directeur provisoire, je dois m'entretenir avec toi, même si je sais que tu ne vas rien me refuser, n'est ce pas Severus? demanda Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse.

-Cela va de soi, maître, répondit Rogue sans sourciller.

Il lui expliqua exactement ce qu'il comptait faire. Rogue n'était pas sûr que cela plairait aux élèves, mais bon personne n'avait le choix. Le professeur de potion se surprit à constater combien Voldemort semblait joyeux et excité. Il était souvent comme ça quand Halloween approchait. Il n'avait jamais compris ce que le grand Lord aimait là-dedans.

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut fini son planning de la soirée du 31 octobre, Rogue constata qu'il allait une fois de plus devoir garder un œil sur Potter, à son plus grand malheur.

oOo

Harry était assis dans la parc et grimaçait. Son dos lui faisait horriblement mal. Et dire qu'il devait la vie à Malefoy...Il soupira et s'assit devant la lac. Sans prévenir, il entendit un " plop " qui le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Dobby.

"-Dobby a appris que Harry Potter avait eu un accident. Et Dobby est venu voir si Harry Potter allait bien! dit-il d'une petite voix fluette mais inquiète.

-T'inquiète pas Dobby, tout va bien, répondit Harry avec un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

-Harry Potter sait que s'il a des problèmes, il peut appelé Dobby n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, je t'en remercie.

-Voulez-vous venir manger quelque chose dans les cuisines? demanda gentillement Dobby. Cela vous évitera d'avoir à aller jusqu'à la grande salle.

Harry réfléchit puis, se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à aller manger dans la cuisine de temps en temps avec Dobby. Il acquiesça et l'elfe de Maison lui offrit un grand sourire. Il toucha le Gryffondor et ils disparurent dans un " plop ".

oOo

Il était 21h et Draco commençait déjà à être fatigué. Son cher ami Blaise vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, en lui demandant si tout allait bien.

"-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de sauver Potter? interrogea Malefoy d'une voix froide.

-Mmmh, je sais pas, parce que au fond, on a beau détester les Gryffondors, on veux pas pour autant leurs morts, répondit Blaise, avec un sourire. Mais la question est pourquoi _toi _tu l'as fait?

-Simplement parce que tu me l'as demandé, dit Draco d'un ton neutre. Et puis le balafré de service a beaucoup d'amis, ils nous auraient pourris la vie, en plus j'aurais eu des problèmes avec le cinglé qui nous sert de directeur. Tu le connais, St potty est son chouchou.

-Tu n'as pas tord, je me demande quand même pourquoi son Kelpie a réagis comme ça...Encore Pansy c'était totalement compréhensible, dit Blaise, un rire dans la voix. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger et d'insulter sa monture, normale qu'il l'aie éjecté, continua-t-il tout en gloussant."

Draco sourit et demanda:

"-D'ailleurs, où est-elle, je ne l'ai plus revue de la journée?

-Elle est restée à l'infirmerie mais elle devrait revenir, Crabbe et Goyle sont allés la chercher."

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que quatre personnes entrèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

"-Quand on parle du loup, souffla Blaise à Draco"

Pansy se tient en face de Draco, l'air fâché, les poings sur les hanches.

"-Draco, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir à l'infirmerie? S'énerva t-elle.

-Oh, je suis désolé, _ma douce_, répondit-il avec un sourire très hypocrite, il savait qu'il lui suffisait de dire quelques mots gentils à Pansy pour la calmer. Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Bon c'est pas grave, dit-elle, complètement attendrie.

-Salut tout le monde! s'exclama joyeusement Théodore Nott."

Les deux Serpentards n'avaient pas vu leur ami Théo, qui était apparemment tout rayonnant.

-Salut Théo, dirent d'une même voix Blaise et Draco. Je savais pas que tu sortais aujourd'hui! Tu n'as plus d'hallucination? demanda Blaise, d'un ton enjoué.

-Haha, non, enfin presque plus! Et j'ai arrêté de vomir aussi, c'était horrible je vomissais tout ce que je ...

-On se passera des détails, dit promptement Pansy.

-D'accord, mais je compte bien me venger de ses deux Weasley! On ne s'en prend pas à un Serpentard impunément! Clama Théo, en bombant le torse."

Ils le regardèrent avec un sourire, sachant très bien que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

"-Bien dit, applaudi Crabbe

-On t'aidera, ajouta Goyle

-Merci les gars! "

Il s'assirent tous autour de la table basse, et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Théo était très content. Il avait enfin quitté l'infirmerie, et n'avait quasiment plus d'hallucinations, après tout, voir son professeur de Potion en train de joyeusement chasser des petits lutins dans la forêt et s'exclamer un grand sourire sur le visage: "Regardes mon Théo, j'en ai attrapé un! " était vraiment traumatisant.

Et il n'aimait pas vraiment l'infirmière qu'il trouvait bien trop stricte. C'est vrai quoi! Il était malade, elle pouvait le traiter avec compassion et tendresse. Au lieu de faire sa vieille éméché! Ha, y a des gens que Théo ne comprendrait jamais!

Le petit groupe bavarda encore un moment, puis petit à petit, ils allèrent se coucher, se préparant pour la journée de demain.

* * *

><p>Et voilà l'apparition de Théo, et ouai...j'espère qu'ils ne vous déçoit pas trop ^^<p>

Donc hein hein! Mais que va-t-il se passer pour Halloween? Mystère, mystère! Je suis ouverte à toutes vos théories! =P Unleash your imagination!

Donc voilà, à bientôt! Gros bisous!


	6. Chapter 5: Surprises!

**Auteur:** Titisweetii

**Titre: **Nouveau Professeur, Nouveaux Problèmes

**Disclaimer: **Il n'y a que l'intrigue qui m'appartient, tout le reste est à notre auteure préferée JK Rowling.

**Annonce: **Hey oui, c'est moi! En ce beau samedi matin, à 9h10...Je passe sur ma vie trépidante XD Voilà un nouveau chapitre que vous trouverez surement encore court et je m'en excuse mais le prochain est le plus long! Oo pour le moment ^^.

J'ai remarqué quelque chose...J'ai toujours une moyenne de trois review par chapitre xD Enfin ça me fais très plaisir, je remercie ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et encore plus ceux qui me laisse des reviews ! Thanks!

**Réponses!:**

**brigitte26: **Bonjour! O toi nouvelle lectrice! xD Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a faite plaisir! J'aime voir qu'on attend impatiemment la suite, ça m'encourage à continuer...^^ Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise! J'espère te retrouver sur ce nouveau chapitre et je te souhaite une bonne lecture! Bisous

**Hannah: **Hello you! Désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire ton histoire! Je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment...tu m'excuseras j'espère! je voulais savoir est-ce que ce sera un Drarry? Réincarnation de Voldy! Oo, avec les narines et tout? non je plaisante! xD Sinon merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir! J'espère que ce chap te plaira! Bisous

**Elodie57: **Hey hey! Contente de te retrouver encore une fois, ça me touche! Oui sur les paquets de pépito y devrait y avoir marqué; Attention dangereux pour la santé mentale XD Harry est un attire ennuies ( ça se dit ça? xD ) Bah pour Pansy...Je pouvais pas la tuer...mais le coma est très tentant ! =P Alors oui, Drago a fait exprès de dire monter de façon ambiguë xD Mais en fait je me demande si tout le monde a compris...Rogue n'a pas fini de souffrir ça c'est sur! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira! Bisous!

Chapitre 5: Surprises!

Quand Fanpépito Tomy se leva ce matin-là, il se leva d'une humeur extrêmement joyeuse. Halloween était pour très bientôt et en plus de ça, il avait trouvé un moyen de s'amuser, à sa façon évidemment. Aujourd'hui, il avait la classe d'Harry et donc il en profiterait pour leur annoncer son projet.

Il se rendit à sa classe de bonne heure. Sa pièce favorite ne pouvez pas rester tel quelle alors que Halloween approchait! C'est pourquoi, il commença à siffloter et à effectuer toutes sortes de modifications.

oOo

Harry eut du mal à se réveiller. En effet son dos le faisait encore un peu souffrir, après l'étalage spectaculaire qu'il avait fait à cause de sa monture.

Il partit en direction de la salle de bain, afin de faire sa toilette. Quand il en ressortit, il croisa Ron qui se mit à rire en voyant son ami se tenir le dos.

"-Te marre pas Ron, fit Harry d'un ton grincheux.

-Désolé Harry, on dirai un vieux comme ça, pouffa Ron.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le vieux, dit Harry en empreintant la voix d'une personne âgée dépourvu de dents."

Ron éclata de rire, suivit par Harry. Puis il reprit sérieusement:

"-Désolé de pas être intervenu j'aurais pu faire quelque chose mais euh...comment dire...je me souvenais plus de comment lancer le sort de mise en place, s'excusa sincèrement Ron.

-C'est pas grave, je suis pas mort de toute façon, donc ça va.

-Dire que c'est Malefoy qui t'as sauvé la vie, fit le roux avec une réelle mine dégoûtée.

-Je sais, c'est vraiment ironique et...affligeant...

Ils finirent de se préparer et rejoignirent Hermione qui les attendait dans la Salle Commune. Le trio prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Une fois à table Ron demanda distraitement :

"-On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui?

-Botanique, Sortilège et enchantement, divination et ce soir Défense contre les Forces du Mal, récita Harry.

-Ha on va voir notre professeur préférée! Mme Trelawney, se moqua Ron

-Vous aussi! Elle est géniale! Intervint Parvati en soupirant d'adoration.

Tout le monde savait que les soeur Patil était en totale admiration face à leur professeur de Divination bien que personne ne puisse vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner en écoutant les louanges de Parvati et Padma à l'égard de Trelawney.

oOo

"-Allez, courage Harry! s'exclamèrent Dean et Seamus. C'est notre dernière heure de cours! Continua joyeusement Dean.

Ils entendirent un léger " mmmmh " en provenance de Harry et n'insistèrent pas. Ils se rendirent devant la classe de Défense contre les Forces du mal et attendirent que leur professeur leur ouvre la porte. Les Serpentards étaient déjà tous arrivés et Harry remarqua que Théodore Nott était de retour, il fut rassuré car cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait pu à devoir échapper à une tentative de meurtre de la part de son professeur.

Harry, Dean et Seamus rejoignirent Hermione, Ron et Neville qui discutaient avec un air sérieux.

"-J'espère bien, s'exclama Ron, l'air un peu mécontent.

-Oui moi aussi j'ai toujours appréciée cette fête, ajouta Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Harry, curieux

-Hé bien on se demandait si Rogue allait respecter les traditions d'Halloween, vu que Dumbledore ne sera pas encore revenu et qu'en plus il est directeur remplaçant, dit Hermione

-C'est vrai, je ne m'étais pas posé la question, dit Harry d'une voix neutre.

-Ca ne va pas Harry? s'enquit Hermione

-Non, tout vas bien, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Ils entendirent tous le voix éloignée du professeur leur demandant d'entrer. Hermione fut la première à ouvrir la porte, suivit de ses amis Gryffondors.

En entrant, Hermione remarqua quelque chose d'anormale. La pièce était totalement sombre, c'était le néant total.

"-Mais entrez donc, les incita leur professeur d'une voix lointaine, bien trop lointaine."

Ils entrèrent tous, réticent à l'idée de ne rien voir du tout. Hermione était la première de la file indienne. Ron juste derrière elle. Quand les élèves furent tous entrés, la porte se ferma d'un coup sec faisant sursauter Ron qui s'agrippa à Hermione. Cette fois, ils étaient dans la pénombre la plus totale.

Puis tout d'un coup, Hermione trébucha, Ron n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper. Elle se demanda ce qu'était cet objet mou sur lequel elle était tombée.

Elle sentit sur ses doigts un liquide chaud avec une odeur qu'elle reconnaissait bien. Prise de panique, elle tenta de prendre sa baguette, mais celle-ci avait glissée.

"-Ron, éclaire la pièce, dit-elle en se relevant avec une voix tremblante.

-Lumos, murmura Ron."

Pansy, Théodore, Neville et Ron se mirent à hurler d'une même voix. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement. Harry, Draco, Blaise, Seamus et Dean blêmirent. Crabbe et Goyle ,quant à eux, eurent une mine profondément choquée.

Devant eux, le corps d'un homme totalement inerte était étendu sur le sol. Le sang abondait de plusieurs plaies profondes, parsemées sur l'ensemble du corps. Le jeune homme avait un regard paniqué et crispé, révélant que sa mort avait dû être douloureuse.

"-O-Ok, on...on se calme, dit Harry en bégayant. On..on va essayer de...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, un très faible lumière apparut au fond de la classe. Ils virent une femme, la tête baissée, le regard vide. Elle était habillée d'un kimono rouge, rouge sang. Elle releva doucement sa tête et fit une grimace horrible. Elle se mit alors à hurler, laissant découvrir un langue fourchu, bien plus longue que la moyenne.

Ils entendirent alors un bourdonnement, et virent la femme s'envoler à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle fonça subitement vers eux. Ils lui lancèrent plusieurs stupéfix, mais avec habilité elle les dévia facilement.

Dean tenta désespérément d'ouvrir la porte, par la force et avec des sortilèges mais rien à faire. Neville s'évanouit alors que Dean criait:

"-La porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir!"

Ils reculèrent tous jusqu'au mur, serrés les uns contre les autres. Ron sentit quelque chose de gluant et doux à la fois derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrir une toile d'araignée géante. Tout en haut, se trouvait une énorme araignée. Elle se mit alors en mouvement, entamant une descente vers Ron. Il se mit à gémir en pointant du doigt l'horrible monstre.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête. Les pattes velus arrivèrent au dessus du crâne du roux . Et sans qu'il ne sache comment il arriva à trouver le courage de pointer sa baguette vers l'arachnide, Ron la fit exploser à l'aide d'un sort.

Tout s'arrêta. La lumière réapparut, la femme se posa au sol, la porte se déverrouilla et ils virent leur professeur de DCFM s'approcher l'air mécontent.

"-Noooon, faut pas détruire le décors! S'exclama Fanpépito, en tentant de replacer une des pattes de l'araignée sur les restes du corps. Ah! Est-ce que je casse vos affaires moi, non! Vous avez gâchés tout le plaisir.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? demanda Draco, qui une fois remis de ses frayeurs, était visiblement en colère.

-Pour vous faire peur! répondit joyeusement le professeur. Puis voyant que ce n'était pas _du tout _un argument qui plaisait, il rajouta promptement: Et c'était aussi pour observer vos réactions à faire face à des situations dangereuses.

_C'est ça, ouai, vieux tordu! _Pensa Draco.

_Il aimerez pas un peu trop Halloween lui? _se demanda Harry

_SOS l'aile psychatrique de St Mangouste, nous avons un cas urgent_, se dit Théo

"-Allez vous mettre à votre place, dit Fanpépito, toujours aussi souriant.

C'est à ce moment que les élèves remarquèrent la décoration morbide des lieux. Les murs était décorés par des lettres écrite d'une couleur rouge sang. La femme en Kimono rouge avait disparu, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent. Il y avait aussi des tableaux totalement immobiles où seul les yeux bougeaient quand on passait devant eux. Ils virent au fond de la classe quelques gens pendus, et deux personnes étendus sur le sol dont une était vivante.

-Euh, Monsieur, il faudrait réveiller Neville, il s'est évanouit, informa Seamus en pointant du doigt son camarade, qui était allongé sur le sol."

Voldemort s'approcha dudit garçon, s'agenouilla, le prit par les épaules et le secoua. Il continua pendant deux bonnes minutes et ajouta après ça:

"-Laissez le là, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Aujourd'hui j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, continua t-il comme si de rien n'était. Allez asseyez-vous.

"-Monsieur, où avez-vous trouvé ces cadavres? Osa demander Hermione

-Oh, ça, ce ne sont pas de vrais corps, répondit-il. Ce sont des enveloppes humaines artificielles.

-Et cette femme en Kimono Rouge? demanda à son tour Dean

-C'est une espèce de moustique, vivant dans des marécages. Ils sont très rares et ne se montrent pas souvent.

A ces mots l'horrible femme - moustique- réapparut. Ils comprirent tout de suite pourquoi Fanpépito leur disait que c'était un moustique. Grâce à la lumière, ils purent voir clairement les ailes fines et transparentes qui bourdonnaient et lui permettaient de voler.

"-Doooonc, je disais que j'avais une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer, reprit Voldemort impatient. Au vu de vos " difficultés ", j'ai décidé de vous mettre faire un entraînement " spéciale". Le soir d'Halloween, vous me rejoindrez à la tour d'astronomie.

Il y eut des exclamations, des grognements, des rires, et des soupirs de mécontentements.

"-A quoi consiste cette entraînement? Demanda Blaise.

-Ce sera une course poursuite version sorcier. Vous serez par équipes de deux, équipes que j'aurais faites moi-même, et vous devrez aller chercher un objet et revenir. Évidemment, ce serait trop simple s'il n'y avait pas quelques obstacles...

_Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser,_se dit Théo.

_J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'araignées comme obstacles, _supplia intérieurement Ron.

_Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment_? S'interrogea Harry, inquiet.

_Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien emmener ce cinglé de professeur loin de nous? _ragea Pansy, au bord de la folie.

_Il est vraiment gentil ce prof, ça se voit qu'il veut nous faire avancer, _pensa Crabbe.

Ils entendirent un gémissement provenant du fond de la classe. Neville venait de se réveiller, il poussa un petit cris en voyant la femme en Kimono rouge à côté de son professeur.

"-Enfin réveillé? Rho, n'ai pas peur, elle vous fera pas de mal, du moins tant que je la nourris, dit Fanpépito, d'une voix doucereuse. Allez va t'asseoir. "

Hermione expliqua rapidement à Neville ce que venait de leur annonçait leur professeur.

"-Donc vous me rejoindrez là-bas à 22 heures. J'espère que vous réussirez _presque _tous ce test, dit-il en fixant ardemment Harry. Des questions?

-Est-ce que nous serons confrontés à de réelles dangers, demanda Pansy.

-Mais bien sûr, sinon cela perdrait tout son sens! s'exclama t-il. Bien, plus de question? Nous pouvons poursuivre le cours...

Personne n'était vraiment rassurer face à la surprise de leur professeur. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller et réussir ce test en espérant en plus avoir un bon partenaire...

* * *

><p>Alors, Alors! Vous trouvez ce chapitre comment? Je me suis bien amusée à faire la scène XD! Votre avis, même si négatif me fera plaisir ( tant que celui-ci est constructif svp..) xD<p>

Si vous avez des idées pour la fête, je veux bien essayer de les intégrer...si ça peut vous faire plaisir...quant à moi le prochain chap est déjà écrit!

Ps: Petit jeu! Celui qui trouve quel élément provient d'un manga et de quel manga il s'agit gagne le chapitre en avant première et pour les autres! Il sera publié un peu plutôt! Gros bisous à tous!


	7. Chapter 6: C'est Halloween!

**Auteur:** Titisweetii

**Titre: **Nouveau Professeur, Nouveaux Problèmes

**Disclaimer: **Il n'y a que l'intrigue qui m'appartient, tout le reste est à notre auteure préferée JK Rowling.

**Annonce:** Me revoilà! =) Comment allez-vous? Bon voici pour le moment le chapitre le plus long et un qui me tient aussi coeur! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira!

**Réponses!:**

**Hannah: **Bonjour toi! =) Merci pour ta précédente Review qui me fait une fois de plus très plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car pour ma part je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire! Bonne lecture! Bisous!

**Elodie57: **Hey! Déjà Merci pour ta longue review qui une fois de plus me va droit au coeur! Morte de rire à cause du nom? Oui, c'est clair que c'est pas banal de s'apeller Fanpépito! Ouai. Neville c'est Neville hein...on le changera pas ( du moins pas beaucoup ;) ). J'aime pas énormément Naruto en fait! xD j'aime bien vite fait..mais c'est vrai que finalement on pourrait faire le rapprochement entre le travestis et face de serpent! Oui je voulais rendre Ron un tantinet plus courageux! La scène où Voldy interrompt tout me fais bien rire aussi! C'est vrai que c'est l'effet que je voulais produire! Je te remercie grandement pour tout tes commentaires! J'espère sincérement que ce chapitre te plaira! Gros bisous!

Chapitre 6: C'est Halloween!

La salle était remplie de rires, d'exclamations et de bavardages joyeux en ce jour d'Halloween. Les tables étaient richement remplies de mets succulent qui ravirent tous les élèves. Alors qu'il faisait maintenant complètement nuit dehors, les élèves commencèrent à manger après l'apparition habituelle des fantômes qui leur souhaitèrent de passer un bon Halloween.

Le plafond magique était nuageux, presque orageux. Les citrouilles flottaient dans la grande salle et laissaient entrevoir leurs visages découpés en grimaces illuminées.

Comme à chaque Halloween, Peeves en profitait pour terrifier les premières années en leur jouant de mauvais tours. Il faisait toujours attention à ce que le Baron Sanglant ne soit pas dans les parages. L'esprit frappeur aimait jouer mais tenait tout de même à son âme.

On avait noté une hausse des accidents dû aux farces des jumeaux Weasley à chaque année durant cette période, et cette année non plus, n'y avait pas échappée, surtout pour les pauvres petits Serpentards qui n'étaient pas assez vigilants. Fred et Goerge prenait toujours un malin plaisir à effrayer ces arrogants serpents.

Alors que l'ensemble des personnes présentes à Poudlard étaient d'une humeur joyeuse et festive, une personne restait profondément troublé:

"-Non mais pourquoi ils rigolent tous! Ils devraient avoir peur, courir en hurlant dans les couloirs, sauter de la tour d'astronomie, je sais pas moi mais pas être aussi heureux! s'indigna Voldemort.

Rogue, qui était son seul interlocuteur, haussa un sourcil.

"-Vous appelez ça Halloween? Fais quelque chose Severus! Ordonna le Seigneur des ténèbres, au bord de la crise de nerf."

Le pauvre professeur de potion soupira intérieurement. Il murmura un sort. Subitement le plafond magique lança des éclaires et fit un bruit sourd. Un bruit de panique parcourut les quatre tables. Quand un coup de tonnerre se fit plus fort que les autres, les élèves commencèrent à hurler de peur et à se lever précipitamment.

Fanpépito Tomy ricana, il jubilait sur place. _C'est ça l'esprit d'Halloween!_ Mais peu après que son "petit divertissement" eut commencer, la voix forte et stricte de Minerva McGonagal retentit en jetant un sort pour calmer le ciel magique en colère. Elle intima aux élèves de reprendre calmement leurs place et leur repas.

Voldemort toisa dangereusement le professeur de Métamorphose et siffla:

"-Vieille Rabat-joie, espèce de mégère coincée..."

Il continua son flot de parole malpolie à l'encontre de McGonagal jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne lui dise doucereusement:

"Vous pourrez vous amusez ce soir, maître."

-Oui, c'est vrai..."

Et sur ces mots, il croqua férocement dans le pépito. Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. Les élèves avaient très vite reprit vie et avait recommençaient à bavarder joyeusement comme si rien n'était arriver. Il y eut l'habituel exclamation quand les restes du repas se remplacèrent par des montagnes de bonbons en tout genre.

Quand le repas fut enfin terminer, tous prirent le chemin de leur salle commune respectif. Tous sauf 6 Serpentards et 6 Gryffondors.

"-Si vous voulez mon avis, ce professeur est bien trop tordu, s'exclama Ron, grincheux de devoir se rendre à la tour d'astronomie.

-Il fait peur je trouve, ajouta Neville."

Ils furent très vite rejoins par les Serpentards, qu'on entendait arriver de loin à cause des rires bruyants de Crabbe et Goyle.

"-Alors St Potty, pas trop effrayer à l'idée de faire cette course poursuite? Lança méchamment Malefoy.

-On verra bien lequel de nous deux criera le plus fort, Malefoy, répliqua Harry.

-Malheureusement je ne serai pas dans le même groupe que toi pour le constater Potter.

-Comment tu le sais? Demanda Harry

-Parce que ce serait une abomination à laquelle je ne veux même pas penser, répondit hautainement Malefoy."

Pansy gloussa bruyamment, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer les Or et Rouge. Peu après, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards arrivèrent à la tour d'astronomie. Ils retrouvèrent leur professeur de DCFM et ( Ooh à la grande surprise générale ) Severus Rogue.

"-Bien! Tout le monde est là? Demanda Voldemort toujours pas désexciter d'Halloween. (1)"

Ils répondirent tous oui d'une voix lasse et morne.

"-Bon, bon, alors, comme je vous l'ai dit, vous allez faire un entraînement on ne peut plus spéciale. Je vais vous expliquer comment cela va se dérouler, continua t-il avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage."

_Je le sens vraiment très mal là_, gémit intérieurement Ron.

_J'espère que si on réussit, y aura des gâteaux en récompense, _espéra Goyle.

_S'il vous plaît, O grand Salazar, faites que je sois avec mon Draco, _pria Pansy

_S'il vous plaît, O grand dieux, faites que je ne sois pas avec Malefoy_, implora Harry

_Ca va être trop facile, comme d'habitude, je n'aurai même pas à m'épuiser_, se dit Draco.

"-...Vous serez en équipes de deux, ce qui fera 5 équipes...

-6 équipes, Tomy, rattrapa Rogue.

-C'est ce que j'ai dis! Voldemort regarda Rogue avec un air froid puis poursuivit: Trois des équipes devront se rendent à un endroit dans le château, prendre un objet et le ramener ici. Pour les trois autres, vous les poursuivrez et tenterez de les en empêchez. "

Théo trépigner d'impatience, il adorait ce genre de jeu. Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait vraiment lui arriver, car comme toujours, il ne lui arrivait rien comme les autres. Hermione leva la main.

"-Oui?

-Est-ce qu'il y a un temps limite?

-Oui, répondit Fanpépito, vous aurez deux heures. A minuit vous devrez revenir. De plus, si le concierge, Rusard, vous croise, je lui est donnée la permission de vous enlevez des points. Évidemment ce serait trop facile, si on s'arrêtait là."

Ils eurent tous un cri de surprise en voyant pas une, pas deux mais trois femmes moustiques!

Harry vu Neville qui commençait à tourner de l'œil, il l'attrapa pour l'empêcher de tomber, Dean et Seamus l'aidèrent.

"-T'inquiète Neville, elles te feront rien, et puis au pire tu seras avec quelqu'un, murmura Harry.

-Oui, et puis les professeurs ne permettront pas qu'elles nous tuent, continua Seamus."

Neville murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ils le posèrent sur une caisse qui traînait par là et le firent s'asseoir.

_Et ça se prétend courageux après sa, _se moqua Rogue. _J'en connais un qui va être vite éliminé ce soir._

Voldemort continua ( toujours aussi joyeusement ) son explication. A ses côtés, les trois " femmes " ne bougeaient pas et observaient les élèves, avec une expression étrange.

"-Maintenant! Les équipes! "

Voilà le moment tant redouté par tous: les équipes. Avec qui allait ils être? Mais avant que les Gryffondors et Serpentards ne puissent s'interroger d'avantage, la voix du professeur s'éleva à nouveau:

"-Première équipe, les combattants de Messire Pépite : Neville Landubat et Blaise Zabini"

_Il a fallut que je me retrouve avec le plus peureux d'entre eux, Mmmph..._soupira Blaise. _Attends et c'est quoi ce surnom? Pourquoi on a un un nom d'équipe aussi pourri?_

_Oh mon dieu, calme toi Neville, je suis sur qu'il est pas aussi horrible que Parkison, respire un bon coup, _s'encouragea Neville.

"-Deuxième équipe, Meilleur qu'un pépito tu meurs: Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger.

_Retenez-moi, retenez-moi où je vous promet que je lui défonce sa sale tronche _, ragea Pansy en commençant à s'avancer vers le prof, les poings serrés. Elle s'apprêtait à lui montrer sa façon de penser quand Théodore la prit gentillement par le bras en lui disant de se calmer:

-Pourquoi je suis avec miss-je-sais-tout et loin de mon Dray chéri? Commença à pleurnicher Pansy. Théo tenta de la réconforter en lui mentant que Drago était tout aussi affecté mais qu'il ne le montrait pas.

_Où il est allé chercher ce nom d'équipe? Et pourquoi je dois me retrouver avec la face de Bulldog? _s'insurgea Hermione.

"Troisième équipe, Touche pas à mon pépito! Ron Weasley et Bouboule.

_C'est un gâteau le pépito? j'aimerai bien en manger..._se dit Crabbe, qui perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas comprit avec qui il était.

_Noooon, pas lui, je veux bien me taper Malefoy ( dans un certain sens du terme hein! ) mais pas luiiii, si on doit courir sa graisse va le ralentir, c'est perdu d'avance, _s'apitoya Ron, dégoûté.

"Quatrième équipe, Défonce Pépito: Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy.

...!

...!

"-QUOI? s'écrièrent en même temps Harry et Draco. Je proteste! Mon père en entendra parler! Je refuse de faire équipe avec le balafré! continua Draco.

-Mais c'est réciproque _face de fouine_, s'exclama Harry.

-Je vous prierai, Potter, de ne pas utiliser de surnom aussi dégradant envers Mr Malefoy, intervint Rogue de sa voix habituellement froide. Mr Malefoy, même si je comprends votre désapprobation, totalement justifiée, voyez-y une occasion pour vous entraîner sérieusement.

Draco n'ajouta rien, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, surtout face aux visages déterminés de ces deux professeurs. Harry, quant à lui, savait pertinemment que c'était perdu d'avance, toute une soirée avec Malefoy, l'horreur!

"-Cinquième équipe, le pépito maléfique: Dean Thomas et Théodore Nott.

_Tiens, tiens intéressant, je vais p'tre pouvoir m'amuser un peu plus que je ne le pensais, _pensa Théo.

_Le pépito maléfique? Non mais c'est quoi ce surnom? Oh pépé tu l'as trouvé où ton nom d'équipe là? _se demanda Dean.

"Et la dernière équipe, Même sans dents, tu peux encore manger des pépitos: Grégory Goyle et Seamus Finnigan!

_Ouuhlà, il est allé le chercher loin celui-là, _se moqua Seamus. _Oh! Pourquoi je dois me taper l'autre bête et gros de Goyle, qui pense qu'à la patisserie!_

_Je savais pas que même sans dents, on pouvais encore manger des gâteaux! Super j'ai plus à m'inquiéter d'être vieux! _se réjouit Goyle.

"-Voilà maintenant que les équipes sont faites, vous allez bientôt pouvoir partir. Avant, réfléchissez bien aux sorts et astuces dont vous allez devoirs vous servir pour faire face à _tous _vos adversaires.

_Faut que je trouve une tapette à moustique géante, _se dit Crabbe.

_Mon charme malefoyen devrait retenir ces femmes moustiques, même elles, ne peuvent y résister_, pensa Draco. _Au pire des cas j'utiliserai Potter comme bouclier._

Personne n'était satisfait des groupes, mais personne n'osa s'en plaindre, surtout pas sous le regard attentif de leur professeur de Potion.

"-Les trois groupes qui seront poursuivit sont : " Défonce Pépito " " Les combattants de Messire Pépite " et " Le pépito Maléfique ". Les autres vous devraient à tout prix les empêcher de se rendre à destination! Et pas de quartier, même pour vos amis!

Bien les trois équipes nommées, venez prendre un papier dans ce récipient pour connaître l'endroit où vous devez vous rendre."

Dean et Théo s'approchèrent du récipient et Théo prit un des bouts de papier, il le déplia et il lut le nom à voix basse pour que Dean et leurs professeurs soit les seuls à l'entendre : Bibliothèque - 4ème étage.

Ce fut au tour de Blaise et Neville de s'approcher. Blaise déplia le morceau de papier et murmura : Infirmerie - second étage.

Draco et Harry se précipitèrent pour choisir le bout de papier.

"-Pas touche Potter, avec la chance que t'as, on va devoir aller chercher l'objet à l'autre bout du monde!

-Je m'assurai que ça n'arrive pas, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à te traîner aussi loin! répliqua Harry.

_Ils sont vraiment trop prévisible ces deux là, _pensa Voldemort. Et sur cette pensée, il alla piocher lui même dans le récipient, choisissant méticuleusement l'un d'entre eux.

"-Hé bien pour vous deux, l'endroit où vous devez vous rendre est : Les cachots.

Draco poussa un soupir exagéré, il l'avait dit! Avec Potter rien de bien n'arrivait, cette soirée allait être sûrement mortelle, au sens propre du terme. Et puis pourquoi Draco devait être avec Saint Potty? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait, par Merlin, pour mériter pareil punition?

Harry tira une tête de désespère de la vie. Les cachots! Il avait horreur des cachots! Déjà c'était là qu'il allait se faire torturé pendant des heures par semaine et en plus c'était un endroit très éloigné de la tour d'astronomie. Il devrait par la même occasion être avec Malefoy...Pitié que quelqu'un l'achève!

Les deux se regardèrent en chien de faïence. La soirée promettait quelques situations intéressantes... (J'aurai pu m'arrêter là mais j'ai décidée de faire un effort pour vous! )

"-Je vais donner le départ, vous prendrait tous des directions différentes, dit-il en s'adressant aux équipes qui allait se faire poursuivre. Les autres, vous partirez 5 minutes après. Interdiction de vous séparer!

Les trois équipes allèrent dans le couloir: Neville et Blaise iraient à gauche. Théo et Dean tout droit. Harry et Draco iraient quant à eux à droite.

"-C'est parti, cria Voldemort, tout content. Ce soir serait le dernier soir. Plus de Potter, Plus de Survivant juste lui, seulement lui dans son manoir avec ses mangemorts, dans un décoration lugubre et froide...Et, voilà. Rien de tout cela n'allait le manquer. La compagnie, les rires bruyant de ses élèves, les insultes entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, les farces à deux noises des jumeaux, rien ne lui manquerait!

Les " poursuivis " partirent tous au quart de tour, enfin presque...

"-Malefoy! Dépêche toi! cria Harry, de mauvaise humeur.

En effet Draco Malefoy avait décidé que courir n'avait pas la classe que ce devait d'avoir un Malefoy, mais cela allait plus loin dans son raisonnement, courir, ça décoiffe. Hors Draco ne supporte pas être décoiffé.

-Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de toi Potter, répondit-il.

-Hop! hop! hop, on se motive le blondinet, encouragea Fanpépito.

Face à l'enthousiasme de son professeur, Draco se força à marcher plus vite, pour enfin disparaître à l'angle d'un mur.

"-Sérieusement Malefoy, tu peux pas courir comme tout le monde? demanda Harry en soupirant. Il avait dû ralentir le pas étant donné qu'il devait rester à deux.

-Arrête de geindre Saint Potty!

-M'appelle pas comme ça, face de fouine.

-Balafré!

-Pot de gel.

Ils continuèrent leurs flots d'insultes jusqu'à arriver à une intersection.

-On va à droite.

-On va à gauche dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Harry et Draco se jetèrent un regard noir.

-Je connais des passages secrets qui nous ferons avancer plus vite de ce côté là, argumenta Draco.

-Ah oui? et qui me dis que je peux te faire confiance? demanda Harry

-Je pourrais dire la même chose Potter!

Harry soupira, ils n'arriveraient à rien en continuant comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus suivre aveuglément le Serpentard.

-C'est plus court en allant de ce côté! Répliqua Harry, agacé. On y va, ordonna t-il sachant très bien que ça ne marcherait pas.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire par où aller, St Potty.

-Non mais on doit se rendre aux cachots ensemble, et moi non plus ça ne me réjoui pas. Et puis je ne pense pas que tu aurais le courage d'y aller seul, renchérit Harry, avec un sourire sournois.

-Ne crois pas que je sois dépendant de toi, parce que tu te trompes! Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur d'être seul! D'ailleurs je vais te le prouver!

Et sur ces mots Draco tourna à droite, la tête haute et le pas décidé. Harry était franchement agacé du comportement de son _camarade_.

-Oh et puis fais ce que tu veux! cria le Gryffondor au blond.

Il prit alors le chemin de gauche. Draco regarda discrètement le brun disparaître à l'angle du mur et ne put s'empêcher de se demander une chose: _Est-ce que j'ai bien fais de me séparer de Potter? _

Ailleurs dans le château:

"-Ce serait bien si tu pouvais avancer plus vite, demanda Blaise à Neville, qui était un peu à la traîne. Je vais pas te manger.

-Ouai, désolée...répondit le gryffondor, interloqué par ce comportement.

Un long silence s'en suivit, alors Neville, un peu plus confiant, décida de prendre la parole.

-Euh...tu penses qu'on va croiser quoi pour l'épreuve?

-Mmmh, j'en sais rien, sûrement ces femmes moustiques...je me demande si elles savent parler!

A l'entente de ces créatures, Neville blêmit, ce qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard.

-T'en fais pas, on a nos baguettes et puis je pense pas que cette épreuve présente de réelles dangers pour les élèves, affirma Blaise, d'un ton rassurant.

-C'est bizarre, t'es pas comme les autres Serpentards..., affirma le or et rouge, dans un murmure.

-Je me fiche de cette histoire de rivalité, en fait, tant qu'on est pas méchant avec moi, je ferai rien. Et puis si j'étais cruel avec toi, on avancerait à rien et je tiens à réussir cet exercice. Mais je reste quand même un Serpentard, répondit-il, en se retournant vers Neville, avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Ils continuèrent leur route vers le second étage en surveillant les alentours.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait le groupe composé de Dean et Théo. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé du tout depuis le début de la course et un long silence pesait sur le binôme.

_Mmphh, qu'est ce qu'on peut s'ennuyer, va falloir que je mette un peu d'ambiance, _pensa le Serpentard.

"-C'est où qu'on doit aller déjà?

-J'me rappelle pas, c'est toi qui a le papier, lui indiqua le noir d'une voix morne.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai! Il reprit le morceau chiffonné et demanda: Y a plusieurs chemins pour s'y rendre, on prend lequel?

-Je sais pas, je me rends pas souvent à la bibliothèque.

-Ha tu n'es pas un littéraire toi! s'exclama joyeusement Théo.

-J'en sais rien, je me suis jamais posé la question, répondit Dean, toujours aussi morne.

_Hé ben, c'est joyeux, il peut pas faire un effort hein? je vais mourir d'ennui si ça continue, argh femmes moustiiiique venez me sauver, _supplia mentalement le vert et argent.

_Si je continu comme ça, je pense qu'on peut éviter une altercation et donc réussir convenablement ce fichu exercice, _se dit Dean.

oOo

"-Tsch! Fichu balafré, stupide Gryffondor, Saint Potty! Pourquoi je me suis retrouvé avec lui! Il croit peut-être que j'ai besoin de lui? Que je vais le suivre aveuglément? Un Malefoy ne suit pas et n'a besoin de personne et surtout pas d'un-

Le Serpentard arrêta immédiatement de parler seul, en entendant un petit bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement. Il ne vit que les ombres des statuts qui dansaient sur les murs à la faible lumière des torches. Une peur sourde commença à envahir Draco, qui était beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

Il continua son chemin, le pas un peu plus rapide. Le silence de la solitude commençait à se faire pesant et le blond surveillait le moindre bruit suspect qu'il pouvait entendre. Le couloir était de plus en plus sombre, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le vert et argent, qui augmenta encore l'allure.

_Hey, hey c'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe? _Se demande Draco tout en se retournant pour la énième fois.

Puis, soudainement toutes les lampes torches s'éteignirent en même temps. Prit de panique le vert et argent tourna sur lui-même, le souffle rapide.

_Ok, Draco, on se calme d'accord, y a pas de quoi avoir peur, peut-être qu'à cause d'un coup de vent que tu n'as pas senti les lampes se sont éteintes toutes seules...non bon d'accord c'est pas possible!_

Il entendit alors des chaussures claquaient contre le sol froid de Poudlard. Puis, plus ces bruits se rapprochaient de lui, plus ils accéléraient. Alors Draco -qui commençait à sérieusement paniqué mais qui ne voulait pas se l'avouer- décida de répliquer comme un malefoy se devait de le faire:

"-Hey, Potter, t'avais trop peur seul alors tu reviens vers moi en courant? Sa voix trembler légèrement."

Aucune réponse. Puis, subitement les bruits de pas se stoppe. Le Serpentard vit alors deux gros yeux rouges le fixaient au bout du couloir. Il poussa un cri et courut à toute vitesse dans le sens opposé.

La personne qui était cachée à ce moment là eue un petit sourire victorieux. Elle décida de repartir et emmena avec elle la paire d'yeux qui avait sut effrayer le blond...

* * *

><p>Et voilà!<p>

J'aimerai énormément que vous me laissiez un petit commentaire pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, j'espère que mon effort sera à la hauteur de vos attentes! Je vous embrasse et vous dit à la prochaine!


End file.
